Toga Adventure!
by The Flying Swan
Summary: A 12-year-old boy named Toby is coming to the Toga Region after his house in the Kanto Region burned down. He will have many adventures and taking down all of the evil teams is gonna be tough. But with is Pokémon at his side, he can be the very best, like no one ever was.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Toby, I am a 12-year-old boy who tries to live a normal life. I was tired of being on the plane. We on the plane for more than 8 hours! My mom and I were moving from the Kanto Region after our house was burned down. When my mom was cooking pancakes, the stove all of a sudden caught fire, burning the whole house down. Unfortunately, I lost my Pokedex and my first Pokemon from Professor Oak. It was sad and heartbreaking, but we got over it.

After a long trip, we finally got close to our destination. The plane landed and stopped. We were finally there! Over the intercom, the captain said, "Plane 716 has now landed in Victory City in the Toga Region!" I stood up and walked toward the exit. "Ahh, the fresh air of the Toga Region!", I exclaimed. I stretched and walked down the flight of stairs connecting the plane. One of the first things I noticed is the crowd of people in the entrance to the airport. They all had cameras and phones waiting to take pictures. All of a sudden, I felt a push on my back. I fell down the stairs and hit my chin hard on the pavement. "Celebrity coming through! Get out of the way, weirdo!", yelled a young boy. I looked behind me, holding my tears, at a boy wearing some kind of cape and a yellow jacket. Behind him, was my mom looking shocked. An old man with sunglasses and a lab coat came out from the plane with a worried expression on his face. The cameras behind me started flashing and making annoying clicking sounds. He ran down the stairs and lifted me up. "Are you okay?", says the old man in a nice way. My mom follows behind him. I stood to my feet and the kid who pushed me over gave a look and continued walking. "Sorry about that, he is my grandson", says the old man. "Ahem, I am Professor Palm! My apologies for my rude grandson!", says the professor. "Tommy! Get over here!", yells Professor Palm. Tommy sludges like a sloth to me. "Sorry, or whatever.", he says without much emotion. He holds his hands in front of me. Even though he pushed me down the stairs, I am an overall calm person, so I shook his hand.

We walked through the paparazzi, and we made our way inside of the airport. I asked Professor Palm why everyone was staring at him and taking pictures. "Well, I am kind of a celebrity here. I just came from the Kanto Region to do some research with Professor Oak", replied the Professor. Tommy refused to make eye contact with me and kept walking slowly. We grabbed our bags in the merry-go-round thing and walked out the front doors. "Well, this is where we split off! Where are you heading anyway", asked the Professor? My mom pipes in, "We are going to Witchton City!". The professor looks surprised and Tommy looks at me in Horror. "That is the town where my lab is!", yells the Professor.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

Thanks for reading! This is my first fan fiction and I expect a 50-100 chapter book at the end of this! This chapter isn't very long, but future chapters will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2- The Way Home

**CHAPTER 2- THE WAY HOME**

Wow! I never thought I would live in the same place as the professor! Tommy looked at me, squinting. I could already tell that we wouldn't get along very well. "Oh! I have an idea! Let's take my limo back to Witchton City!", said the professor. "Sounds Great!", my mom said. I have never ridden in a limo so this was quite the experience for me. A black long limo drove in front of us. Tommy immediately yelled "Shotgun!". Two strong looking bodyguards opened the door. They looked like the guards that protected the Indigo Leauge back in the Kanto Region. All of us stepped inside the limo and the door closed by itself. The limo started driving slowly. "Nice, huh", said Tommy sarcastically. The professor told us that Witchton City was all the way across the region from Victory City. So I just thought that we would be in a car for even longer than the plane so I leaned over and tried to get some sleep. Tommy gave me a nudge and yelled, "SIT UP!". The professor looked at Tommy like a mother would look at their toddler when they get in trouble. He looked down and we kept going.

After a while, we stopped at a shore. "Witchton City is on that island over there", explained the professor. "How are we going to get there", I asked. The professor smiled at me and hit a button in front of him. We went into the water and the tires turned into turbines! It was like a mix of a limo and a turbo boat. Tommy still sat there, being a little baby. I saw a lot of Wingull and Pidgeys! We were almost the other island! We got to the other side in about 5 minutes. The limo stopped and the doors opened. "Alright! We are here!", yelled the professor. We got out of the limo and was greeted by a giant city with lots of Game Corners and Casinos! "This is Witchton City?", asked my mom. "On the paper, it was a tiny town in the middle of a forest", explained my mom. "No, this is Port City! Witchton City is down Route 1716, but cars aren't allowed in there", said the Professor. There was a forest on the edge of Port City with a sign above it that says 'Route 1716- Shay Forest'. In Kanto, the routes were only from 1-20 something, but here it started at Route 1716, so I was pretty confused. We started down the path and was met with a nasty surprise.

There were some mean-looking thugs standing in the route, waiting. "Look! It's the professor!", said one of the thugs. "Maybe he could be of some service", said the other thug. I looked at the Professor and he looked nervous. "Team Vortex! Why won't you leave me alone!", yelled the professor. I looked at Tommy and he looked like he wanted to run away. My mom stepped back a little and started to walk away. She is always like this. When our house was burned down, she left me. She ran away from the flames while I was still trapped in the house. She runs away from a threat. No matter what. As my mom bolted, the professor looked at me. "Can you fight?", asked the professor. I was confused. He wanted me to fight them? I was super weak and non-athletic. I'm guessing the professor saw my confusion because he said, "In a Pokémon battle!" I had Pokémon as pets, but I never battled with them. "No, I have never been in a Pokémon fight before", I said. "Here, take one of these!", said the professor. He took off three Pokéballs from his belt. I choose the one in the middle and threw it at the thugs. In a blinding red light, the Pokéball opened and revealed a Charmander. The thugs smiled and threw a Ratata at me. I ordered Charmander to use Scratch. He ran up to the Ratata and gave it a big scratch. The Rattata had red, bleeding claw marks on its face. The Rattata fell over and was withdrawn. Both of the thugs exchanged scared looks and ran off.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 _Author: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Give me some reviews, so I know what you guys think! :3_


End file.
